vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Susanoo
Summary Susanoo was one of the new members of Night Raid that Najenda brought back from the Revolutionary Army HQ. He was an adept fighter and quite resilient to damage due to his status as a humanoid Teigu. He also served as Night Raid's housekeeper and aided Akame in Night Raid's daily chores as well as training with Tatsumi. Susanoo is a tall man who looks in his late-20's with distinctive bull horns coming out of the sides of his head. He was always seen wearing a white robe. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Susanoo Origin: Akame ga Kill! Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 years Classification: Teigu, Assassin, Member of Night Raid, Teigu User Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, agility, proficient assassin, weapon master, master hand-to-hand combatant, battle-precognition, regeneration, enemy attacks reflection Attack Potency: Building level normally, City Block level with Magatama Manifestation Speed: Possibly Hypersonic with Magatama Manifestation (can fight against Esdeath) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Normally Building level, City Block level with Magatama Manifestation, Multi-City Block level+ with Yata no Kagami (can block MCB+ attack) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Fairly high, accomplished assassin and battle combatant Weakness: His Teigu-core Notable Attacks/Techniques: Susanoo was a biological Teigu, and the first one shown in the form of a human. Because of his nature as a Teigu, he is able to regenerate injuries as long as his core is not destroyed. He also seems to be immune to poisons and toxins that would kill ordinary warriors. He wields a stave-like weapon with blades protruding from it and is extremely proficient in battle. Magatama Manifestation (禍魂顕現 Magatama Kengen, literally translated as "Evil Soul Manifestation"): Susanoo absorbs his user's life energy into the magatama on his chest to access a more powerful, armored form. While under the effects of Magatama Manifestation, his hair whitens, his horns turn black, and a disk appears on his back. His user will die after commanding him to use this move three times. He has several different abilities that only become usable in conjunction with his trump card. * Yata no Kagami (八咫鏡 Yata no Kagami, literally translated as "Eight Span Mirror"): Susanoo uses the floating disk on his back to create a mirror which can reflect any kind of projectiles. * Ame no Murakumo (天叢雲剣 Ame no Murakumo, literally meaning "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven"): Susanoo generates a very long transparent sword from energy stored in the magatama. The sword has immense power, being capable of cutting Esdeath's multiple layered ice wall with ease. * Yasakani no Magatama (八尺瓊勾玉 Yasakani no Magatama, literally translated as "Eight Shaku Curved Jewel"): Susanoo temporarily increases his speed and physical strength. Note: Not to be confused with the Uchiha clan's ability to summon a guardian deity with both Mangekyo Sharingan to aid them in battle and outside of battle and Susanoomon, a high-level Digimon Suu-gif1.gif Suu-gif2.gif Suu-gif3.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Good Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Hero Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users